Behind Those Glasses
by emerallized onyxta
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, presdir perusahaan harus dipaksa sang ayah untuk bersekolah lagi. Konflik terjadi ketika dirinya bertemu dengan seorang gadis cupu yang mempunyai ciri fisik serta tubuh sama dengan gadis yang disukainya. Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke selanjutnya? Apa yang ia lakukan untuk mencari tahu siapa gadis dibalik kacamata tebal itu?/"Gadis itu, mirip sekali dengan Sakura Senju"/


**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Story by Putri Hassbrina**

**Warning : AlwaysTYPO, OOC(maybe), AU**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi dari halaman belakang rumah megah kediaman Uchiha. Seakan ikut menari melambaikan senja sebentar lagi akan tiba. Tapi tetap saja tidak membuat seseorang bergeming untuk pergi dari bangku yang berada tepat dibawah pohon Sakura yang tertanam entah sejak kapan dibelakang rumahnya. Tak jarang, pemuda ini memejamkan matanya barang sejenak untuk menghirup udara sore hari yang begitu sejuk walau tak sesejuk pagi hari.

Sesekali helaan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir milik pemuda berambut raven ini. Ia menandang datar dihadapannya. Mimik wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspressi sedikitpun. Hanya datar dan datar. Wajah yang diliputi oleh kesan angkuh dan dingin secara bersamaan.

Lamunan pemuda ini harus terhenti ketika ada suara lembut yang memanggilnya dan secara bersamaan genggaman lembut berada di bahunya."Sasuke-kun, saatnya masuk kedalam rumah. Malam akan tiba, kau bisa sakit jika berada disini terus." ucap suara lembut nan merdu itu. Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itupun menoleh malas kearah wanita berambut panjang yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera menolehkan kepalanya kembali asalkan tidak menatap wanita dibelakangnya. Helaan nafas kecewa meluncur bebas dari bibir wanita ini. "Sudahlah, urusan ayahmu biar nanti kita bicarakan lagi ya? Ibu tak ingin kau sakit hanya karena memikirkan perkataan ayahmu nak. Kau juga lelah kan? Hari ini ibu masak special untukmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke segera berdiri membelakangi sang ibu yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan gerak cepat, ia segera berbalik dan tak lupa menggandeng tangan mulus milik sang ibu yang kian hari kian renta karena termakan umur. Uniknya, wajah ibu dari 2 anak ini tidak menunjukkan keriputan sedikitpun. Terlihat sekali seperti anak muda berumur 18 tahun. Berbanding terbalik dengan umurnya yang sudah mencapai kepala 5.

000

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu saling berdentingan di meja makan milik keluarga Uchiha ini. Masing-masing diantara mereka tidak ada yang membuka percakapan sedikitpun. Hening. Sudah menjadi adat di keluarga ini untuk tidak berbicara selagi makan.

Sasuke menaruh sendok dan garpu diatas piring makannya. Ia mengambil segelas air putih yang dituangkan oleh sang ibu untuknya. Seulas senyum tipis ia berikan untuk sang ibu sebagai tanda terimakasihnya. Irit bicara sekali.

Sang kepala keluarga, Fugaku Uchiha menatap penuh selidik kearah putra bungsunya yang sedang menopang dagu diatas meja makan tersebut. Deheman keras dari sang ayah membuat anggota keluarga yang sedang makan itu terhenti, dan perhatian seluruhnya tertuju kepada kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan perkataanku Sasuke?" kata sang ayah sambil menatap tajam bola mata kelam milik sang anak.

Helaan nafas berat kembali terdengar dari bibir putra bungsu Uchiha ini. Ia tak kalah sengit membalas tatapan sang ayah. Seolah tersirat kata yang tersembunyi dibalik mata kelamnya. "Sudah."

Fugaku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ia kembali memasang wajah datar andalannya dan kembali menatap penuh selidik putra bungsunya. "Ayah sudah mendaftarkanmu di Universitas Internasional Konoha. Besok pagi, kau harus sudah berada disana. Jurusanmu sama seperti kuliahmu dulu. Management Bisnis."

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Ini keputusan yang harus ia terima bulat-bulat dari sang ayah. Jujur, ia sudah sangat lelah untuk bekerja, ditambah dengan jam kuliah. Ia sering membolos jam pelajaran kuliah karena bosan dan jenuh akibat tugas kantor miliknya yang kian menumpuk hari ke hari. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha adalah Presdir dari Perusahaan Uchiha Corp milik keluarganya yang berada di Konoha. Mengingat sang kakak sudah memegang andil yang berada di Oto, mau tak mau Sasuke harus memegang perusahaan yang berada di pusat Konoha. Peninggalan satu-satunya milik Uchiha.

000

Sinar matahari mengintip malu dari celah-celah jendela ruangan dari pemuda berambut emo ini yang terbuka. Membuat si empunya bergerak gelisah diatas kasur empuk kesayangannya. Dengan berat hati, ia segera bangun dengan kondisi mata yang masih terpejam. Sesekali ia menguap lebar menandakan betapa besar rasa kantuk yang menderanya. Dengan langkah gontai yang dipaksakan, ia segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi miliknya dan segera bersiap-siap menuju sekolah barunya.

Sasuke turun dari tangga yang menghubungkan antara lantai bawah dan lantai dua rumahnya. Ia menatap bosan kearah sang kakak yang sedang tersenyum jahil padanya. "Buanglah muka jelekmu itu _baka aniki_. Aku muak melihatnya," gerutu Sasuke dan langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang kakak yang akan bergerutu dan meneriaki dirinya dengan umpatan serta hinaan kekesalan.

000

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika dirasa sudah sampai berada di depan gerbang Universitas Konoha. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat papan nama yang tertera diatas gerbang masuk sekolah tersebut. Dengan gerak cepat, ia segera menutup kembali kaca mobilnya dan melesat kedalam.

Dengan gaya khas anak muda jaman sekarang. Sasuke masuk kedalam kampus tersebut dengan _style_ yang benar-benar mampu membuat gadis yang melihatnya menahan nafas dengan wajah yang memerah ketika melihat dirinya lewat dilorong kampus tersebut. Bisik-bisik menggoda mulai terdengar dimana-mana. Tak jarang, ada saja gadis yang berani mendekati dirinya dengan nyali yang besar. Tentu saja dengan senang hati, Sasuke memberikan tatapan membunuhnya kearah gadis manapun yang berani mendekati dirinya tanpa seizing darinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan guna mencari papan nama kelas barunya.

GOTCHA!

Ia menemukan kelas yang berada di ujung lorong yang akan menjadi kelas barunya. Dengan wajah tenang andalannya, ia mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Sasuke datar.

Sang guru yang sedang mengajar itupun segera menoleh kearah sumber suara. Senyum tipis tergambar jelas di wajah sang guru tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke menanggapinya dengan wajah datar.

"Selamat pagi. Kau anak baru disini? Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Sasuke segera mendekat ketengah ruangan tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid diruangan itu. Ia menghela nafas bosan ketika mata kelamnya kembali mendapati tatapan memuja dari para gadis yang melihatnya. "Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal."

Sang guru yang disebelahnya hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia bingung harus berkata apa pada siswa baru dihadapannya. Begitu singkat dan padat. Benar-benar tipikal orang yang irit bicara pikirnya. "Nah Sasuke, kenalkan, namaku Iruka. Kau boleh memilih tempat duduk dimana yang kau suka."

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan dan segera berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Mata kelamnya menangkap seseorang yang duduk di barisan paling belakang pojok ruangan. Hanya saja, ketika ia ingin mengambil tempat di sisi gadis tersebut. Sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Jangan duduk disitu Sasuke. Disini peraturannya, wanita tidak boleh duduk bersama dengan seorang pria," kata sang guru berbicara.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan kalimat singkat tentunya. Helaan nafas kecewa terdengar jelas dari bibirnya. Entah mengapa, terbesit rasa ingin mengenal gadis ini lebih jauh. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak mungkin pikirnya. Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk disebelah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum hangat kearahnya. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha."

Yang bernama Naruto pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan mata birunya kembali menghadap kearah depan untuk menyimak pelajaran yang diberikan oelh sang guru. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang justru sedang menatap lekat-lekat gadis diseberang tempat duduknya. Gadis itu, gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang dikuncir kepang kecil diseluruh rambutnya, kacamata bulat bagai seorang professor tua, baju sekolah yang dikancingi seluruhnya hingga kaus kaki hitam selutut yang dikenakannya. Benar-benar culun pikirnya.

Sasuke segera membuang mukanya kearah lain setelah disadari bahwa gadis yang sejak tadi dipandanginya sedang menatap penuh intens kearahnya. Seolah memberi pertanyaan _'apa yang kau lihat?' _

Helaan nafas bosan terdengar dari bibir mungil gadis ini. Merasa tak dapat jawaban, ia menolehkan kepalanya kembali untuk mendengarkan pelajaran sang guru ketimbang melihat pemuda berambut raven disampingnya.

000

Sasuke melempar jas kantor miliknya ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Kelas miliknya sudah bubar sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Entah karena apa, pihak sekolah mempulangkan cepat muridnya.

Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan ketika rasa pusing itu kembali menghujami bagian kepalanya. Sambil memejamkan matanya barang sejenak, ia terus memijiti pelipisnya hingga suara seorang gadis membuyarkannya.

"Tuan Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh malas kearah gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung yang dibiarkan terurai ditambah beberapa pita kecil disisi rambut panjangnya yang pada bagian bawah sedikit bergelombang menambah kesan cantik bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearah meja milik pemuda berambut raven tersebut dengan mata coklat madunya yang berkilat marah.

"Kau tidak hadir meeting hari ini!" gumamnya kesal.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan memandang malas kearah gadis dihadapannya. "Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tidak sengaja. Tadi aku ketiduran ketika dirumah. Kegiatan di sekolah baruku ini cukup membuatku lelah," jawab Sasuke datar.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu menghentikan ocehannya dan memasang wajah khawatir kearah pemuda bermabut raven ini.

"Baiklah tuan jika kau butuh istirahat. Maafkan sikap kasarku tadi," lirihnya.

Sasuke tersenyum jahil kearah gadis dihadapannya ini. Secara perlahan, ia menggerakan jarinya menyentuh jari mungil milik gadis tersebut yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Biarkanlah sebentar saja," gumam Sasuke ketika menyadari tingkah gadis dihadapannya yang akan menolak perlakuannya. Dengan gerutuan kesal, gadis itu menghentakkan tangannya kasar hingga genggamannya terlepas.

"Tch! Aku kesini hanya untuk menyerahkan dokumen ini tuan Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak lebih! Jangan bertindak macam-macam," desis Sakura tajam sambil menaruh map kuning yang berada digenggamannya ke meja Sasuke.

"Hn. Diamlah Nona Sakura Senju. Kau berisik sekali," desis Sasuke tak kalah tajamnya.

Sakura menatap tajam kearah pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya yang sedang tersenyum jahil kearahnya. Ia segera berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan presdir tampan itu dan membanting pintu itu dengan kasar.

**BLAM!**

Sasuke menyeringai lebar ketika gadis merah muda tadi kalah berdebat dan adu tatapan dengannya. Terbesit pikiran yang sejak tadi menganggunya kembali melewati pikirannya. Ia memandang kosong dihadapannya sambil menopang dagu diatas meja kerjanya. Sesekali dahi mulusnya berkerut bingung memikirkan perihal tak penting yang secara tidak sengaja melintas diotaknya.

"Gadis di kelasku tadi, mirip sekali dengan Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note :**

**Demi apa bikin fic multichip lg? wkkkwk setressout aku ini sepertinyaa-_- jujur, dengan adanya fic ini, menandakan bahwa statusku berganti menjadi SEMI HIATUS! Yeaaay **

**Ohya sebenernya uas sebentar lagi, tapi karena ada waktu senggang sedikit buat bikin fic, jadilah aku buat fic ini. Maaf karena ide ini udah minta dikeluarin dari otakku #dikemplang. Dapet ide ini setelah aku memakai kacamata super bulet punya temanku hehehe xD #ganyambung**

**Bagaimana chap ini menurut kalian? Membingungkan ya? Tenang, seiring berjalannya waktu, akan kebongkar semuanyaaaa xD**

**Ah, gausah banyak kata lagi, boleh minta reviewnya tidak? Saran dan konkrit sangat dibutuhnya untuk fic ini! Maaf dengan kesalahan yang ada hehehe.**

**Sign**

**Ananda Putri Hassbrina**


End file.
